My Brother
by othspnluver
Summary: The Sons as children; focuses mainly around Reid and Tyler! FLUFF! One-shot


**This has absolutely no plot whatsoever … I just wrote it because I really wanted to write something with the Sons as children. Thanks to Danieee for helping me!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing you see familiar, except the plot … if there is one.**

* * *

Evelyn Danvers, Noella Parry, Talia Garwin and Rosa Simms were all gathered together in the Simms Manor living room. They were having a little get-together because it had been a while since they last all met; while their sons all spent time together … To get to know each other.

"REID GARWIN!" Talia hollered. "Freeze right there mister!" She pushed back her chair and got up, marching over to where Reid was sitting.

Reid and Tyler had been occupying themselves with their own sets of blocks. It was all going well until Talia had glanced over in their direction and saw Reid stealing Tyler's blocks. This had shocked her because she didn't think her sweet little angel was capable of such crimes. Tyler watched Reid in horror, telling him to 'Stop' but his attempts fell unheard.

Evelyn sipped her tea in amusement as they all watched on.

Tyler even froze in his moments, agape. Caleb, who had been organizing his toys in several different ways stopped too. Pogue, who was painting on his canvas that was perched on an easel, halted his movements with his paintbrush in mid air.

"Reid you have to give that back to Tyler." Talia said gently, crouching down to face him. Reid lifted his blonde head and looked up at her with his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Why?" He asked, pouting slightly.

"Because stealing is_ bad_. You don't steal from friends, honey." She said, pushing some of his hair out of his eyes. _He needs a haircut soon … I can barely see his eyes if he's not looking up._ She thought to her herself.

Reid thought about it for a moment, looking down at his increasingly large pile of blocks. They were so colorful … Tyler had really good ones, too. His had marks and scratches on them since he liked to throw them around. Tyler doesn't do that though, he's pretty neat with his toys. Nothing compared to Caleb though.

"No!" He said, stubbornly. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up defiantly. "Mine!"

Tyler ducked his head, his light brown hair falling forward.

"Oh really?" Talia raised an eyebrow at her son, placing her hands on her hips. Boy was he being terribly cranky today.

Reid widened his eyes slightly. He knew this was a bad idea, but even at the age of four he was too stubborn for his own good.

Fifteen minutes later, Reid stood in the corner of the room, huffing dramatically every ten seconds. He had spent the first ten minutes there because of robbing Tyler of his blocks. But then five minutes later, he was right back there. It's not like it had been his fault! He had been put in a time out, again, for shoving Caleb. Caleb was the one that was provoking him … Well maybe that was a little white lie. Technically, Reid had thrown the block at Caleb's head first, but he was bugging him about taking Tyler's blocks and– Well there were no ands. It doesn't matter now, though, does it?

Reid has to suffer by staring at the wall for another ten minutes. Ugh, he hated this! It was_ so_ annoying!

He sighed, as he heard the other boys playing with their toys. He slowly turned his head to glance over his shoulder and frowned when he saw Caleb crying in his mother's arms. They had resolved to sniffles though. His mother shot him a reprimanding look to turn back around. He moved to turn his head back quickly.

Three long excruciating minutes later and Reid felt someone's presence close by. He turned his head to side to see his best friend Tyler standing next to him.

"Hi."

"Hey!" Reid whispered loudly as the moms pretended not to hear. "Wha' hap'n?"

Tyler turned his head to grin at him with a toothy smile, "I twy to take Cay's caw." He explained the best he could.

Reid knew instantly what that meant. His best friend purposely got in trouble to share time out with him. "Why?" He asked anyways, tilting his head to the side.

Tyler looked up, thinking of how to say it since he had just acted on impulse. He looked back at Reid and shrugged his shoulders, "You my bwoth-ah." It was true; their mom's had said all four of them were brothers and best friends.

"Sowwy I took your bwocks." Reid apologized, feeling ashamed.

"Is okay." Tyler grinned.

Reid grinned back and Tyler giggled happily. He shoved his hands into his overalls and bounced a little. "This bowin' Weid." (A/N Boring, I don't know if that could be told but he was trying to say boring)

"I know." Their laughter was immediately shushed.

Finally, after some time, Reid and Tyler were back with Caleb and Pogue … the four of them playing.

The doorbell rang, and Caleb looked up. He watched his mother go to the door, talk to some woman and then come back. In the woman's arms was a little boy their age.

"Who dat?" Pogue asked, looking up.

"Dunno." Caleb answered, shrugging his shoulders.

The woman and child came over to them, with Evelyn by her side.

"Caleb dear." Evelyn started, getting her son's attention. "Boys, this is Aaron Abbott."

The little boy with slightly curly but short hair peaked out from his mother's neck to glance at the four boys, before hiding back there.

"You can just set him down here, don't worry." She said to Mrs. Abbott. "They're all just a little shy. They will get past it all soon." She smiled at her warmly.

"Okay thanks." Mrs. Abbott settled a reluctant Aaron down on the floor next to Tyler. "I'll be back to pick him up in an hour, thank you again Evelyn! You have no idea how much this means to me." The grateful woman was led to the door and soon enough she left.

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler all stared at Aaron.

The boy looked back at them.

"I am Ty." Tyler spoke up first, offering him a smile. Aaron returned a timid smile cautiously.

"My name Cayweb." Caleb offered, grinning.

Pogue and a reluctant Reid introduced themselves after that.

"I Aawon." Aaron said, seriously. He noticed Reid glaring at him and returned the look with one of his own.

About a half hour later, the boys were getting along pretty well. Well all of them except for Reid. He had certain suspicions about Aaron and wasn't letting him out of his site.

Tyler moved a few of his blocks over to Aaron when he saw that he had stopped playing with Caleb's trucks and had pushed them away. Aaron reached for the blocks, happily.

Reid gasped. He figured out what Aaron's evil devious plan was … He was trying to steal Tyler away from him!

How dare he?!

Caleb nudged Pogue, who looked up from smashing his truck into another one. They watched Tyler's interaction with Aaron and a sad neglected Reid glowering from next to them.

"Uh oh…" They both said at the same time.

Reid's lower lip trembled, at the thought of his best friend leaving him. That made him frustrated and anger boiled inside of him. His lower lip trembling turned into whimpering. Soon enough, his face pinched, as if he ate something sour, and he let out a loud wail. "No! No, no, no!" He started screaming.

"Momma!" Caleb yelled, in case no one had heard Reid's screaming. As if that was possible, but precaution was good.

Reid's mother was by his side in an instant, trying to calm him down with gentle shushing sounds. "It's okay, sweetie, calm down. Everything's alright." She said, soothingly.

"What's going on?" Rosa asked, rushing into the living room with Evelyn and Noella by her side. Each woman reached for their respective sons.

Tyler clutched onto his mother, looking on in wide eyed astonishment. He had recoiled almost instantly when Reid had begun crying. Caleb reached his hands out, ready to be picked up as soon as his mother leaned down. Once in her arms, he watched in anticipation. Pogue latched onto a long lock of his mother's hair when he was in her arms while observing the scene before him.

"Momma!" Pogue whispered, and pointed to Aaron. The women all looked down momentarily to see what he was talking about.

Aaron looked around, scared because his mother wasn't there and Reid's crying. He instantly covered his ears and his own lower lip began to quiver.

Reid's crying ceased to sniffling and hiccups. "What's wrong honey?" Talia asked again, lifting him a little higher into her arms when he began to slip. When she noticed Aaron's sad face she reached down to pick him up with her other arm.

"NO!" Reid screamed again.

Talia snatched her arm back after Reid had reached out to slap it away. "Reid!" She gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Mine." He said quietly, hiccupping as she rubbed his back.

"Evelyn could you please?" Talia asked, motioning to Aaron. She turned and saw that Evelyn already had him in her arms.

"What?"

"Ty! He MY bwoth-ah! Not his!" He put a strong emphasis on 'my' and pointed an accusing finger at Aaron in agitation. "Go away!" He demanded angrily.

"Oh okay that is_ enough_." Talia walked into the kitchen with Reid, and told the ladies that she was going to have a talk with him. They would be lying if they said that wasn't one of the cutest things they've ever heard.

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler all looked at each other as the four remaining boys were put back on the ground. Evelyn had returned, moments later, with some food with her and placed it with the boys before returning back to her friends.

Aaron giggled. "Why he be bad?"

Tyler frowned. "He not bad." He stood up for his best friend.

Aaron stared at him in incredulity, "Yes he is!"

"No!" Tyler said, indignantly. He took back the four blocks he had given him and glared at him. "He my bwoth-ah. You not." He turned his form away from him. "Hhmph!" Perhaps Reid was right after all in his guess that Aaron wasn't very nice.

He started to feel sad for Reid who was taken away. Wait a minute … He_ is_ coming back, isn't he? Tyler started to panic a little. He shot a fleeting look towards the hallway, and then the rest of the boys.

Pogue snickered and Caleb looked torn between supporting his best friend and making the guest feel semi-welcomed.

"Hewe." Caleb handed him the trucks Aaron had previously pushed away.

"No." Aaron crossed his arms.

Caleb scowled at him. He was at least supposed to say 'No, thanks'!

Tyler had gotten up and was already out of the room when Caleb and Pogue noticed he wasn't there anymore.

Pogue knit his eyebrows in confusion. "Where Ty?"

"He bad too." Aaron muttered, and received two glares in return.

Alright, this guy was absolutely bad news.

"Wow Ty moves fast." Pogue commented. Caleb nodded in agreement, before getting up too.

"We gotta go get him." He explained.

Pogue looked up from his seat. He glanced at Caleb, then at Aaron. He knew they shouldn't leave Aaron alone, who knows what he might be capable of, even at the tender age of four.

Caleb contemplated what to do, as he saw the problem too. He decided that the best thing to do for now would be to wait. So, he sat back down.

Aaron grumbled, unhappily.

Thankfully, his mother came to pick him up soon. By that time, Reid and Tyler had returned to the other boys.

Turns out he had just walked into the kitchen, past his mother and aunts and straight to Talia who had been talking to Reid. He asked to be lifted and sat next to Reid the whole time, waiting.

They didn't have to wait long though, it's not like Talia would have kept him there for a while in the first place. The fact that Tyler had followed him in there was just adorable.

"You'll be good now, right?" Talia asked, cautiously.

Reid huffed, over exasperatedly. "Yes … I said sowwy, gos'!" He exclaimed and Talia hid her grin behind her hand.

"Good boy." She smoothed his hair down and left the room.

Reid looked at the others and grinned mischievously. He felt so much better without the other one's presence. He took his place next to Tyler and popped one of his carrots from Tyler's plate into his mouth. "Now what we do?"

**

* * *

****Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
